soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Christo (DS)
Christo, real name Chrissiah, is one of the protagonists of Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. He returns in one of the post stories of ''Disgaea 6: Lament of Truth'', is a playable character in Disgaea S: Devil's Era, and one of the main protagonists in Disgaea L: Angel’s Repentance. He has a demon counterpart named Garveet, who is an incubus demon. Appearance Personality Story As a "fragment" of the newly appointed and injured Seraph Lamington, Chrissiah was born from the angel's two severed wings, and was born with four instead of the default two. To protect him, Lamington made this knowledge only to him and the Archangels and named the infant angel as his little brother. Disgaea 5 See [http://disgaea.wikia.com/wiki/Christo official wiki] Disgaea 6 Christo is a character obtained in Gardenia's post story, "Wedding Crasher". Christo was invited by Usalia to her wedding as one of her guests of honor. Christo arrived early to the wedding along with most of the rebel army, and he meets Usalia's future wife. Like the others of the rebel army, he was surprised to learn that Red Magnus, who showed up with the D6 team, was a grandfather. Catherine, who was invited by Gardenia, instantly recognized Christo under his demon disguise and exposed his real name to be Chrissiah. She then revealed that he was one of the Seraphs, co-ruling Celestia with his brother Lamington, much to the surprise of his comrades. Christo assisted in fighting off Broccolus's flunkies when they crashed the wedding hall and helped rebuild the decorations. He was in the ending scene watching Usalia and Gardenia exchange rings. Disgaea 9 Chrissiah is mentioned several times by the fallen angel Meringue, who was being hunted by Shikigami. He had assigned Meringue as a Guardian Angel to a blind boy, for which the younger angel had broken two important celestian laws. After Meringue was returned to Celestia, Chrissiah punished him with exile from Celestia and to live as a fallen angel for a thousand years. In his path of carnage, Shikigami snuck into Celestia in order to slay Chrissiah and become the most feared demon in the universe. The Seraph was cornered in the Inner Sanctum, but he had confidence that he wouldn't die, and Kirstin's group broke in. During the skirmish between Shikigami and Meringue, Chrissiah revealed that Meringue's actions were calculated in order to teach the balance of life and death so that he can become a Black Angel. After Shikigami was defeated and exercised at the hands of Kirstin and the now Black Angel Meringue, Chrissiah let Meringue see the boy he was protecting, who had been reborn as an angel. The Seraph then warned the group that a member of Sargasso was still alive and to defeat them before they cause more carnage. Spin-Offs Disgaea S: Devil's Era Disgaea L: Angel's Repentance In Battle Relationships Lamington Revealed in the Disgaea 6 post story, "Wedding Crasher", Christo is the younger brother of Seraph Lamington. He had been in his brother's shadow as an underling, resulting in him acting snobbish and a know-it-all and hurting his relationship with his brother. After the Void Dark crisis, Christo reached the status of Seraph and appeared to patch up his friendship with Lamington as co-ruler of Celestia. Disgaea L: Angel's Repentance revolves a lot around Christo's relationship with Lamington with the paralleling, abusive relationship between their counterparts. Christo greatly respects his brother and is returned with the same respect and equality. Lamington keeps assuring that he and Christo will always remain friends and never hurt each other way his counterpart had supposedly had done to his brother's counterpart. It is even revealed that Christo was once a part of Lamington, born from the Seraph's two severed wings. Catherine Like with the Archangels, Christo get very annoyed with the angel novelist. Although she does listen to him, he gets cross when Catherine blabs too much about him. Artina Team Members Laharl's Team Adell's Team Mao's Team Valvatorez's Team Kai's Team Velvet Ark Christo had warmed up exceptionally a lot to the archangel the moment he took him and Lamington into Jeruselle. Garveet Meringue Meringue was one of the angels under Christo, and one of his most reliable. Along with the Archangels and his brother, he nominated Meringue to be the position of Black Angel. However, Christo knew that Meringue had no understanding of balancing life and death, and he set him up as a Guardian Angel. The Seraph predicted the potential crimes Meringue would commit and "punished" him with exile and being turned into a fallen angel so that he would learn the factors of a Black Angel. Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Disgaea Category:Disagaea 6: LoT Category:Disgaea S: Devil's Era Category:Angel Category:Main Protagonists